


Snowball Fight!

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Not only was Darcy sick and stuck inside, but she was missing the year's first snowfall.





	Snowball Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> December 18's prompt is snowball!

It sucked being sick. It especially sucked being sick when your partners never got sick. Ever. Okay, Steve had had a pretty sickly first part of his life, but now his immune system took one look at viruses and laughed and laughed.

Darcy, however, was not so lucky. It was some bullshit cold-thing that someone in the office had brought in, and she’d taken it home with her.

And the worst part, the very worst part was that she’d been waiting for the first snow of the year. She wanted to go out and be  _ in _ the fresh snow, but no. She was stuck in bed with a box of tissues.

To be fair, she was on the couch more than the bed, and the TV was on. Plus, there was totally a fresh cup of tea at her elbow that was kept refilled. She seriously must have consumed just about her body weight in tea that morning alone.

Steve and Natasha were off doing  _ stuff _ , but she knew one or both of them would be back soon to check on her. She pulled the snuggly-soft afghan up to her chin and took a sip of tea.

Sure enough, it wasn’t too much longer before the door opened. “How are you feeling?” Nat asked as she came into the room.  _ She’d _ been out in the snow, she came in on a wave of cold that made Darcy snuggle even further under the afghan, if such a thing was possible.

“I napped,” Darcy replied. Her voice was all congested and raspy.

“That’s good. Hey, I brought you something.” Nat pulled one gloved hand out of the front of her coat.

Darcy focused on it, and an incredulous smile turned up her face when she realized what it was. “You brought me a snowball?”

“Yeah.” Nat shrugged like it was no big deal, but a tiny smile flickered over her lips in response. “You’ve been excited about the first snow of the year, and I didn’t want you to completely miss it.”

“Thank you.” Darcy took the snowball. It was cold, obviously, but it felt even colder against fever-flushed skin. “This is going to melt.”

“Not if you throw it. Steve’s right behind me.” Nat sort of moved out of the way, around to perch on the arm of the couch by Darcy’s feet.

The door opened again, and Steve came in on a similar blast of cold air. He was also wearing a coat, his hands deep in his pockets. Blue eyes focused on Darcy as he made his way over. “Hey.”

Darcy wasn’t feeling particularly strong, but she twisted around and waited until he was close enough that there was no missing him. The snowball splattered against his chest, and chunks dropped to the floor.

Steve stared down at his chest for a second, then glanced at Darcy before his eyes moved to Nat. “You. You’re cleaning this up, you know.”

“Of course.” Nat didn’t even sound bothered by the prospect. “But Darcy’s been waiting for the snow for so long, I couldn’t exactly not share it.” She got up from her perch and leaned over to start picking up the chunks of snow. Steve stepped back out of the way.

“Plus your face.” Darcy started to giggle when she thought about it, she couldn’t help it. But the giggles soon turned into a coughing fit, and when she was done she sighed and lay back on the couch. “This sucks.”

Steve made sympathy-face. “Are you hungry? Did you want me to get you some soup?” He held out his hand for the bits of snow.

After a brief, questioning look, Nat gave them to him. He promptly reformed them into a smaller snowball and took a couple steps back to pelt her with it.

Darcy laughed again, which turned into another coughing fit, after which she felt a little more winded. She took a long drink of tea, and when she swallowed, asked, “Who won the snowball fight?”

“Training. It’s a very serious combat training exercise,” Steve said with a straight face. “Clint was excused from this particular exercise.” Both he and Nat stooped down to pick up the remaining bits of snow. The carpet was probably going to be a bit wet for a little while, but Darcy had nowhere she was planning on going. It would dry.

“Yeah, I bet he really sat that out, too.” Darcy shook her head. There was no way Clint would miss an opportunity to snipe his teammates with snowballs.

Nat and Steve exchanged a look, and Nat smirked. “Not quite.” She stood up and held out her hand for Steve’s snow bits, and when he gave them to her, she headed into the kitchen.

Steve came over and crouched down by the couch. He felt Darcy’s forehead. “You’re a little cooler than you were, but you still feel like you have a fever. Did you want some soup? Or anything?”

She leaned into his palm when it moved down to cup the side of her face. “I want something I can actually taste. Something spicy. Or salty. Or both.” She considered for a second. “Something that’ll clear my sinuses. Garlic. I want garlic.”

“I think I know just the thing.” He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “You stay here, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Oh no. I’m coming with you.” She had another drink of tea. “I’m driving.”

“Okay.” He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before getting up and heading back towards the door.

Nat came in from the kitchen just as Steve left. She retook her perch at the end of the couch and eyed the TV. “Rhodey won.”

Darcy smiled at that. She was glad Rhodey had made it in for Steve’s Very Serious Training Exercise, and with him there, that meant Tony would go out and play. Or train, or whatever they were calling it. “I can move my feet so you can actually sit with me.” She was feeling kind of lonely. They’d been in and out all morning, but not really  _ in _ for any extended period of time.

“Okay.” Nat got up, and Darcy pulled her feet up the couch to make room. As soon as Nat sat down, she pulled Darcy’s feet into her lap. “You warm enough?”

“I’m good.”


End file.
